


Hungry

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack satisfies his hunger.





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

The first thing Daniel noticed when they pulled up to Jack's house was the For Sale sign. A spasm of pain gripped his heart, but he shrugged it off as he turned to face Jack. Seeing Jack there beside him, knowing they had a few days together, made things a tiny bit easier.

"Yeah, it makes me wince, too," Jack said as he pulled the rental car into the driveway and killed the engine. 

Inside the house, things were so different, it hurt Daniel to look around. His bookshelves were gone, as were the pictures on the mantle and all the personal things that made a house a home. Most of Jack's furniture was in its place, however, and that was comforting. It made Daniel feel as if *everything* hadn't changed. 

Daniel set his duffle on the kitchen floor near the table and stood watching as Jack put the bag of groceries on the table.

"Let me put this stuff away and then we can...." Jack had a carton of milk in his hand, but Daniel didn't let him open the fridge. Instead, he stepped into the circle of Jack's arms and planted a kiss on the man's lips. Jack opened his mouth and laughed softly, then he ducked around Daniel and put the milk away. "Okay, okay, that's done - you'll be glad in the morning when you want cream in your coffee." 

As the refrigerator shut, Daniel grabbed Jack's shoulder and spun him round, then shoved him up against the adjacent counter. Jack's feet went wide and Daniel stepped between them. Jack's arms circled his waist and he pulled Daniel close and zeroed in for another kiss. By the time they had to come up for air, Daniel's glasses were askew and Jack's hair was standing up in spikes.

"Now look who's hungry," Jack laughed.

"This is no laughing matter, General," Daniel growled which made Jack chuckle down deep in his gut.

"Come on, then," Jack urged. "I know a place where we can fix what ails you, Professor."

They beat a familiar path to Jack's bedroom. Daniel barely had time to register that the room was unusually uncluttered and that the bedspread was new, before he was pushed down on the bed. Jack followed him onto the bed, straddling him, and Daniel could feel the older man's erection, see it straining the blue dress pants.

"You have too many clothes on," he told Jack as he reached up to tackle the line of buttons on Jack's uniform jacket.

"Complain, complain, complain," Jack mock whined, but his hands came up and he got rid of his tie and was already unbuttoning his shirt before Daniel had made it to the last button of the jacket.

"Shit," Daniel exclaimed when Jack peeled off the shirt and coat together only to reveal he was wearing a tee shirt as well.

"Hey, it's cold in Washington," Jack said with shrug of his shoulders. 

"Jack, it's summer. It's been above 90 in D.C. this past week."

"But not in the office buildings." Jack's words were muffled by the tee shirt coming off over his face. He shucked off his pants with ease borne of much practice.

Daniel sent the offending garments flying and spread his fingers against Jack's pale chest. "You've lost your tan," he noted.

"You haven't." Jack grinned lasciviously, looking down at the gap where Daniel's belly peaked out below his rucked up shirt. Bending his head, Jack pushed the shirt up further and planted a wet kiss just above Daniel's navel. Daniel squirmed underneath him, and the movement made a delicious flash of pure lust flare in Jack's groin. His hands went to the fly of Daniel's pants, loving the fact that Daniel's cock was so hard it strained against the zipper, making it tricky business for Jack to unbutton the pants and carefully lower the zip. 

"Ah, you were expecting me after all," he crooned at Daniel's cock as it sprang free with no underwear to hinder it.

Daniel gasped loudly as Jack's hot mouth engulfed him. "Oh yes," he said breathily.

Jack didn't answer except to shove Daniel's pants down with his hands, as his tongue did tricks against Daniel's hot flesh. He showed no mercy, but slid one hand to cup Daniel's balls, and the other up to pinch a nipple. Daniel bucked up, arching his back, but Jack, wise in the way of horny archeologists, just opened his throat and took him deeper.

Daniel's hands bit into Jack's bare shoulders and Jack took an instant to let go the suction and come up off Daniel's cock long enough to look at the man spread out beneath him. Daniel's plumy mouth was open wide as he gasped and moaned, his hard nipples pushed against his shirt, the muscles of his spectacular arms were beautifully defined as he clutched at Jack. With the sight burned in his brain, Jack ducked his head back down and swallowed Daniel to the root.

Daniel howled and jerked and Jack's mouth was flooded with so much cum he had to let some of it dribble out the corners. He started his way up Daniel's body then, but was stopped when Daniel caught his cock in his hands. 

"Jack, come inside me," Daniel pleaded.

He didn't have to ask twice, but Jack still finished making his way up to Daniel's mouth for a long kiss before he slid back down and helped Daniel finish taking off his pants.

He prepared Daniel quickly, using his fingers and a tiny packet of lube he retrieved from his shirt pocket.

Daniel watched him with his eyes half shut, and Jack knew his lover was ready when those gleaming eyes popped open wide and his cock began to fill again. Settling Daniel's legs over his shoulders, Jack centered himself and pushed into the delectable body laid out beneath him.

When Daniel made a soft grunt of pain, Jack stopped and waited. It had been a while, after all, since they had been together this way. But then Daniel's expression eased and he gave Jack a tiny nod. Jack slipped all the way in, and the sensation of Daniel caught tight around him was so exquisite he barely lasted two minutes before he was crying out and exploding into Daniel's body. He had the presence of mind to wrap a hand around Daniel's cock, and his spasming fingers were soon coated with hot seed as Daniel climaxed again.

Then Jack's arms gave out and he quickly lowered himself down against Daniel. They both groaned when he slipped out of Daniel's body. True to form, it wasn't long before Daniel moved sideways and got up to go get a washrag to clean them both up. Some things never changed, Jack thought with a smile. Daniel hated to be sticky.

Once they'd plied the washcloth, Daniel tossed it back in the bathroom and slipped back into the bed. Jack had propped himself up against the two pillows, and Daniel nestled in to lie against him, his back pressed against Jack's chest. For a while they didn't speak, just rested together in silence. 

Finally, Daniel spoke up. "You know, it drives me crazy when you do that nonchalant act at the base."

"I know." Jack's tiny grin had a self-satisfied cast to it.

"I mean, here I tell you I'm more damn scared than I've ever been and you brush it off with a comment that you're hungry."

"I was hungry." Jack sounded not the least bit apologetic, though he ducked his head and lipped at Daniel's hair before he went on. "And so were you - you gobbled down that steak I bought you quickly enough."

Daniel grinned, snuggling deeper into Jack's embrace. "And then you brought me home and gobbled me down."

Jack looked around the rather blank room. "Except this isn't our home anymore. Or it won't be for long. There's a bid on the house. It's a family, with two sons." Jack's voice had gone soft and a bit sad.

"I'm going to miss this place," Daniel said, echoing Jack's tone. "I remember the first time you brought me here like it was yesterday."

Jack nodded, "Sometimes it feels like only yesterday and sometimes it seems it was a lifetime ago."

Both men were quiet for a moment, thoughts and memories whirling in their heads, and then Jack spoke again. "I think you'll like my place in D.C. All your stuff is there, you know - your books and papers and everything you always kept there."

"Umhmm," Daniel already knew that.

"And maybe you didn't notice," Jack continued, "but this isn't our old bed. I know I said I was going to buy all new furniture, but I had them move the bed along with our other belongings."

Daniel shifted in Jack's arms so he could look into the man's face. "You kept the bed?"

Jack gave a little shrug, "I...it was the bed where we first made love. We were lying in it when I told you I loved you...and you said you'd known it forever. I had to keep the bed."

"And you say you're not a romantic," Daniel chided, but his voice was warm and full of love.

"Don't be scared," Jack whispered, then planted a soft kiss on Daniel's temple. "Everything's going to be okay. For the record, I think someone's still watching out for us."

"I wish we could still be watching out for each other," Daniel mourned.

"We will. It will be long distance, but we will be. They didn't have to tell me you were in trouble. I knew...so I showed up."

"You didn't really have business with Landry?" Daniel asked with a smile.

Jack shook his head. "Well, nothing that couldn't wait. So I arranged to give Mitchell a ride in the new F-302, and that was all the excuse I needed."

"Being a general does have its perks," Daniel laughed.

"And so does being the general's lover," Jack assured him. "Let me show you one of them."

Daniel turned over and Jack pulled him up until they were face to face, his hands cupping Daniel's bearded cheeks. Their kiss started out soft and gentle and loving, but it ended as usual, full of hunger.


End file.
